The bouquet
by Lenora Jime
Summary: Setiap mitos membawa dampak yang berbeda pada setiap orang… "Wow, selamat! Buket bunga akan membawa keberuntunganmu,"/ Melihat kebun red carnation membuat Cagalli bergidik ngeri, dia tidak mempunyai kenangan bagus dengan bunga. (AU Asucaga Fic, cover isn't mine along with the characters)


Matahari yang dermawan membanjiri hari itu dengan cahaya ramah tanpa niatan untuk memanggang manusia-manusia kecil yang berjalan-jalan tanpa kepedualian berarti dibawahnya. Tapi pemandangan dijalanan kota tentunya berbeda dengan pemandangan disalah satu taman kota, yang pada hari itu sedang digelar sebuah upacara pernikahan suci dengan calon pasangan yang saling mencintai layaknya kisah kasih pasangan teromantis didunia, Romeo dan Juliet.

Deru angin membuat beberapa kelopak pink bunga mawar yang terpasang dibeberapa tempat terbang bersama helaian daun yang gugur. Mereka terbang dan menari tidak mau kalah dengan manusia-manusia yang menari riang diatas hijaunya rumput taman, dibawah langit yang tampak cerah tanpa awan yang membayangi. Burung-burung kecil yang bertengger dibeberapa pohon taman mulai bernyanyi melengkapi musik yang dimainkan oleh para pemusik.

Secara singkat bisa dibilang pernikahan yang terbilang tidak sederhana itu sukses sempurna. Cuaca cerah dan aura bahagia yang terpancar dari pasangan pengantin baru itu tampak menular pada seluruh tamu undangan. Dan jangan lupa dengan hidangan mewah yang tersaji diatas meja. Oh yeah, pastinya untuk seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun, hal yang paling sempurna dan mempesona bukanlah pasangan baru yang menjadi pusat perhatian dipagi menjelang siang hari itu. Melainkan seonggok tumpukkan kebab diatas salah satu meja hidangan.

Kaki-kaki pendeknya mulai berjinjit dalam usahanya untuk meraih piring kebab yang diletakkan ditengah-tengah meja. Dan setelah usaha gerilyanya, piring kebab itu berhasil diraihnya. Cagalli terkikik kecil melihat kebab-kebab itu belum ternodai _yogurt sauce_ seperti yang biasanya dia terima jika membeli kebab dilapak pinggir jalan. Langkah terakhir yang sudah dia susun diotak kecilnya adalah menyelundupkan kebab-kebab itu dibalik semak-semak dipojok taman dimana dia sudah menyebunyikan beberapa bungkus _chili sauce_. Cagalli mulai melirik awas kearah belakang punggungnya kearah orang-orang sedang sibuk berdansa dengan pasangan mereka. Kalau saja ayahnya membolehkannya untuk memakan kebab tanpa pengawasan ̶ karena ayahnya takut jika dia mengotori gaunnya sendiri, tentu saja dia tidak perlu mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri seperti ini. _Well_ , ini tidak bisa dihitung pencuriankan? Makanan diatas meja itu gratis.

Dari ekor mata sebelah kirinya dia bisa melihat ayahnya sedang menari bahagia dengan bibi Caridad yang menghadiahi ayahnya dengan senyum menawan. Lalu diantara lautan pasangan orang dewasa yang menari di tengah taman itu, ada pula sepasang bocah berbeda gender dengan umur yang tidak jauh beda dengan Cagalli ikut menari dipingging lingkaran rumput dansa itu. Cagalli mengenalinya sebagai saudara sepupunya, anak dari bibi Caridad. Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi pasangan saudaranya, dia tak mengenalinya. Rambut pink bergelombangnya membuatnya tampak seperti boneka dalam kardus yang ada dirak bemainnya. Pikirannya yang tidak kalah penuh dengan piring ditangannya membuatnya melupakan sejenak misinya dan tidak menyadari tatapan _intense_ yang diberikan oleh pemilik mata beriris hijau lumut.

"Hei."

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dibelakangnya hampir membuatnya melompat terkejut. Untung saja dia berhasil mengerem reaksi spontannya sebelum kebab-kebab itu ikut meloncat bersamanya. Dia berbalik perlahan berusaha membentuk muka marah ̶ menyipitkan mata dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dia mungkin akan lebih mengintimidasi dengan berkacak pinggang tapi berhubung dia sedang membawa sepiring makanan ditanganya, dia terlihat seperti kurucaci mungil yang enggan melayani.

Iris _amber_ -nya menatap langsung dengan iris _emerald_ bocah berambut biru yang hanya tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Sayup-sayup angin mulai berhembus diantara dua insan yang masih larut dengan tatapan masing-masing. Rambut pirang yang ada dikedua sisi wajahnya bergerak emengikuti arah angin membuatnya tampak cantik secara dramatis tapi itu tidak hanya terjadi padanya, poni biru yang membingkai wajah imut bocah laki-laki itu juga memberikan efek yang sama pada bocah itu. Ya, sama. Dengan kata lain bocah laki-laki itu juga terlihat cantik. Kalau saja bukan karena _tux_ hitam yang dipakai oleh bocah itu, mungkin Cagalli akan mengira bocah itu perempuan.

Cagalli heran kenapa bocah yang sengaja menggangunya sama sekali tidak bicara dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dia mengerti. Dia sudah cukup pegal mengembungkan pipi _chubby_ -nya dan terus memelototi bocah didepannya. Jika bocah laki-laki itu berpikir untuk mengajaknya berdansa seperti yang dilakukan Kira, dia lebih baik meninggalkannya mematung disini dan melanjutkan misinya yang sempat tertunda. Cagalli tidak mungkin mencampakkan kebab favoritnya demi pangeran cebol tapi cantik itu.

"Uh-uhm, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan kebab-kebab itu?" tanyanya lirih menampakkan betapa canggungnya bocah laki-laki itu.

Tapi sebelum Cagalli membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, suara pekikan nyaring berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Cagalli berpikir dia sudah tertangkap basah mencuri kebab-kebab itu tapi pekikan itu berasal dari kerumunan wanita yang berdiri dibawah panggung dan perhatian mereka semua berada pada sebuah buket bunga yang melambung tinggi ke langit. Dia menghela napas lega dan melihat sekitarnya jika ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Semua orang tampak sudah selesai berdansa dan para pemusik juga sudah berhenti memainkan musiknya. Semua mata terpaku pada buket bunga yang mulai turun dari langit.

Cagalli mulai mengendap-endap melewati bocah didepannya yang sama memakunya seperti tamu undangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil melawati bocah itu, sebuah buket bunga cantik mendarat dengan mulus diatas permukaan piring penuh kebab yang dibawanya. Kebab-kebab yang kalah saing dengan bobot buket tersebut mulai terlempar ke penjuru arah, yang sayangnya beberapa dari mereka mengenai gaun hijau tanpa lengan semata kaki miliknya. Alhasil sekarang gaunnya memiliki bercak-bercak coklat dibeberapa tempat.

Cagalli memandang horor pada kebab-kebab yang jatuh sia-sia diatas rumput yang belum sempat dia makan satu pun. Tahu seperti ini dia akan membawa saus cabainya dan memakan kebabnya ditempat semula.

"Wow, selamat! Kau mendapatkan buket bunganya, ibuku bilang itu akan membawa keberuntungan," ucap bocah laki-laki yang ada didepannya dengan antusias dan senyum lebar yang terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Bocah laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengubris pada kebab-kebab yang melayang kearahnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dia mengarahkan tatapannya pada bocah laki-laki itu dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seakan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh si kepala biru itu.

"Cagalli?"

Suara berat yang sangat dia kenal tertengar dari arah belakangnya. Cagalli secara refleks mengeluarkan suara pekikan kaget dengan tangannya yang menyodorkan piring berisi buket bunga itu pada bocah didepannya, yang diterima dengan raut wajah bingung.

Cagalli membalikkan badannya cepat kearah suara itu dengan kedua tangan yang disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya ̶ yang malah memperlihatkan noda-noda kebab dengan jelas, dan senyum bersalah. Pikiran terakhir yang terbesit diotaknya adalah _buket sialan!_

…

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **This is an AU FanFiction, may contain OOC-ness, typos and a bunch of pointless crabs.**

 **.**

 **The Bouquet**

 **By Ashelia Elnora**

 **.**

…

Siang hari itu tidak jauh beda dengan siang hari tujuh tahun lalu. Matahari masih senantiasa mengasihi manusia dengan cahaya agungnya, langit tidak hanya berhias warna biru cerah dan putihnya awan namun kelopak bunga dengan berbagai warna yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya juga ikut mengarungi langit layaknya awan menggunakan bantuan angin. Sorak sorai orang-orang yang berdiri disepanjang pinggir jalanan utama kota, menambah kemeriahan festival tahunan di Heliopolis.

Arak-arakan parade berjalan lambat di jalanan kota, alasan utama kenapa penduduk kota rela berdiri berjam-jam dibawah terik matahari. Terdapat banyak hal di barisan karnaval siang hari itu, mulai dari pameran orang-orang yang memakai barbagai macam kostum, kendaraan-kendaraan yang dihias sampai bentuk awalnya tidak dikenali lagi, beberapa _marching band_ dari berbagai lembaga atau kelompok tertentu, pesulap, barisan beberapa tentara, bahkan para robot dan hewan pun juga ikut eksis meramaikan hari itu. Walaupun hal itu selalu diadakan setiap tahun, namun penduduk kota Heliopolis sama sekali tidak bosan untuk datang ke acara tahunan tersebut. Hal-hal tidak biasa dan diluar kebiasaan merupakan _refreshing_ bagi orang-orang dengan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya.

Berdiri diatas salah satu mobil hias yang beparade hari ini, Cagalli bisa melihat banyak orang yang berkerumun dipinggir jalan dengan warna rambut yang berwarna warni seperti berbagai macam kelopak bunga yang ditaburnya sekarang. Hari itu Cagalli adalah salah satu peserta parade mewakili nama sekolahnya. Cagalli bersama tiga gadis lainnya yang berdiri diatas mobil yang dibentuk seperti sebuah buket bunga raksasa dengan jalan melingkar yang mengelilingi buket bunga itu sebagai pijakan. Jika dihitung mungkin sekarang Cagalli berada pada ketinggian sekitar dua meter dari permukaan tanah. Cagalli menari, melambai dan menabur bunga bertingkah layaknya peri musim semi yang membawa keindahan bunga pada manusia.

"Jika kau terus cemberut seperti itu, orang akan mengira kau mengutuk mereka, Cagalli," ucap salah seorang peri _wanna-be_ berambut merah menasehati.

"Ini bukan pekerjaan suka rela, Flay," jawab Cagalli geram. Dan itu lah kenyataannya, Cagalli sudah menyuarakan ketidak-setujuannya ber- _cosplay_ menjadi peri mengikuti parade itu. Kalau saja dia mengikuti parade itu sebagai perwakilan dari klub karate-nya, mungkin dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena setidaknya dia tidak perlu memakai _dress_ yang selalu dijauhinya untuk dipakai didepan umum. Tapi wali kelasnya memaksanya dengan alasan kalau dia adalah anak wali kota Heliopolis.

Sebenarnya _dress_ putih gading yang dipakainya tidaklah buruk, bahkan itu membuat dia tampak lebih feminim dan cantik dari biasanya. _Dress off-shoulder_ yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dari dada sampai pertengahan pahanya, kemudia jatuh bebas dengan potongan _asymmetry_ yang beberapa bagiannya bisa menjangkau mata kakinya. Karena itu Cagalli perlu perhati-hati dalam melangkah. Rambutnya digelung dengan dihiasi bunga yang melingkarinya dan poninya ditarik ke salah satu sisi, membuat matanya terlihat lebih jelas. Kalung dan kedua gelang yang melingkar di tangannya, semuanya terbuat dari rangkaian bunga. Lalu sepatu _flat_ yang senada dengan _dress_ mereka menjadi pelengkap kostum mereka. Wajah mereka tidak mengalami perombakan besar karena pada dasarnya mereka sudah cantik sejak lahir, entah secara natural atau melewati rekayasa genetika.

"Kau seharusnya bangga!" tukas Flay lantang dengan tubuh yang berputar dan menari diatas jalur yang memutari buket bunga besar yang berada ditengah dan sedikit lebih rendah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Cagalli hanya memutar matanya dan juga tubuhnya mengekori gerakan Flay. Bagian bawah gaunnya ikut melambai-lambai disekitar kakinya mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kita tidak seharusnya berdebat diatas sini dan melakukan ini semua dengan suka cita," kata Lacus menengahi sembari menabur bunga dari keranjang yang berisi bebagai macam kelopak bunga yang dibawanya.

"Itulah yang berusaha aku katakan padanya, _pinky_ ," sahut Flay sinis. Tangannya melambai kearah para penonton dibawahnya bak seorang putri yang memberi salam pada rakyatnya.

Lacus tidak berkata apapun tapi sebagai balasannya Flay menerima tatapan dingin Lacus, yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Flay yang terlalu sibuk dengan 'rakyatnya'.

Untuk kedua kalinya dia memutar matanya dalam satu menit terakhir. Kedua gadis itu memang tidak pernah akur dan penyebab utamanya adalah saudara naïfnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi populer dikalangan gadis-gadis sejak dia memasuki masa pubernya. Persaingan keduanya memang selalu melibatkan masalah pribadi.

Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya pada penduduk kota yang setia bersorak untuk mereka. Matanya terus menyisir kerumunan khalayak ramai dibawah sampai iris mata _orange_ -nya bersi tumbuk dengan mata hijau yang sudah sangat familiar untuknya sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Dia tidak sendiri, dikiri dan kanannya ada beberapa sahabatnya yang selalu membuntutinya. Satu berambut pirang seperti dirinya, satu berambut putih seperti kakek tua ̶ dia lebih suka menyebut rambutnya _platinum blond_ dan satu lagi berambut hijau terang. Aw, bukankah mereka sangat manis? Berwarna-warni seperti _macaroon_ yang pernah dimakannya. Tidak heran kalau kaum hawa selalu berkerumun seperti semut kelaparan disekitar mereka.

Kemudian sebuah pemikiran gila menghampiri benaknya, Cagalli melirik gadis bersurai biru gelap yang sejak dimulainya parade belum bicara sama sekali ̶ gadis yang biasanya memakai kacamata itu terlalu sibuk menghibur penonton dan menabur bunga. Cagalli terkikik pelan membayangkan pria dibawah sanalah yang menggantikan posisi gadis biru itu. Cagalli yakin pria berambut biru dan beiris hijau itu tidak kalah cantik dengan gadis yang ada diseberangnya itu atau malah lebih cantik.

"Ah, akhirnya kau tersenyum juga, Cagalli! Tidak susah kan tersenyum untuk mereka," kata Lacus tiba-tiba sambil melambai dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada kerumunan dipinggir jalan.

Cagalli yang ketahuan sedang ketawa-ketiwi tanpa sebab, hanya bisa membuang mukanya yang sudah seperti udang rebus sebagai respon. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari pemikiran konyol dibenaknya, Cagalli memfokuskan diri pada langkah yang akan diambilnya. Entah karena terlalu fokus pada kakinya atau terlalu gugup setelah kepergok oleh Lacus, Cagalli memutar badannya terlalu cepat yang mengakibatkan satu kaki yang dijadikan tumpuannya gagal menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Lalu ketika dia menggunakan sebelah kakinya yang lain untuk membantu memulihkan keseimbangannya dengan melangkah mundur, dia lupa kalau tidak ada pijakan disana. Cagalli melirik ke belakang dan hal yang dilihatnya hanyalah lautan berbagai macam bunga dalam buket raksasa.

"AH!"

Para penonton dipinggir jalan memekik bersamaan ketika mereka melihat atraksi gagal Cagalli. Kecemasan membayangi sebagian wajah para penonton tapi yang lainnya terkikik pelan melihat hal konyol yang tersaji didepannya dan sisa tertawa keras tanpa peduli.

Sedangkan Flay dan Lacus sebagai rekan setimnya tak kuasa menahan tawa yang meluncur dari mulut mereka. Walaupun mereka berdua berusaha meredamnya dengan menutupi mulut mereka menggunakan salah satu dengan tangan mereka dan yang lainnya memegangi perut mereka.

"Cagalli! Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" seru Juri yang satu-satunya tidak tertawa dan terdengar benar-benar khawatir akan keselamatannya.

 _Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja!_ Teriak Cagalli dalam hati. Mungkin dia tidak menderita luka fisik ̶ _thanks_ untuk buket raksasa yang menjadi kasur dadakan untuk lompatan tidak elitnya, tapi harga dirinya cukup terluka karena peristiwa memalukan ini. Untuk sekarang rasanya berpura-pura pingsan adalah pilihannya yang terbaik jadi dia tak perlu kembali keatas sana dan mengulangi kejadian memalukan itu untuk kedua kalinya.

…

"Kau gila, Miri!"

Terikan Flay adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya diruang kelasnya, hal yang biasa terjadi didalam ruang kelas ketika pagi hari. Beberapa siswi membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil berbagi gosip dipagi hari, sedangkan para siswa akan lebih memilih untuk bersenda gurau dan sisanya bagi pemalas dan pelupa yang sibuk menyalin tugas rumah mereka. Cagalli berjalan dengan santai menuju bangkunya yang kini telah berubah menjadi tempat _meeting_ Flay dan kawan-kawan.

"Oke ibu-ibu, arisannya sudah selesai. Aku mau duduk!" perintah Cagalli pada siswi-siswi yang mengerumuni mejanya. Dia tak tahu siapa yang menyebar _pheromone_ dimejanya yang menyebabkan banyak kupu-kupu cantik menghinggapi mejanya.

"Ohh, putri tidur kita bangun lebih awal rupanya?" sindir Flay yang kemudian disambut oleh kikikan kecil dari 'dayang-dayangnya'. "Tapi sepertinya dia bangun dari sisi yang salah," tambahnya dengan seringai yang menyindir _mood_ jelek Cagalli pagi ini.

Cagalli hanya memutar matanya dan membuat _gesture_ mengusir pada Flay dan kawanannya yang menurut tanpa perlawanan, mungkin hanya ada tawa kecil dan beberapa sindiran yang terlontar.

"Tumben kau datang sebelum bel berbunyi, Cagalli," ucap Miriallia yang merupakan teman baiknya dan juga Flay. Mungkin Miriallia-lah yang membuat Flay dan gengnya berkunjung kekelas yang tidak menarik (menurut Flay hanya karena tidak ada cowok _bishonen_ dikelasnya) miliknya ini. Walaupun Flay biasanya hanya kekelasnya saat jam istirahat untuk mengajak Miriallia makan siang bersama.

Cagalli tidak pernah mengira kalau suatu saat nanti dia harus berbagi sesuatu dengan Flay. Dia memang sudah mengenal Flay lama dan itu pun hanya karena hubungan politik antara ayahnya dan ayah Flay. Tapi dia tidak mengetahui kalau Miriallia ̶ teman baik yang baru saja ditemukannya semasa SMA, juga merupakan teman baik Flay sejak kecil. Namun sayangnya karena kebijakan sekolah yang selalu mengacak kelas setiap tahunnya, kedua sahabat itu berpisah. Tapi sepertinya Flay bukan tipe orang yang mudah mencampakkan teman begitu saja. Mereka masih tampak rukun dan juga dekat satu sama lain.

"Jangan kau juga, Miri," sahutnya malas menanggapi sindirian tak langsung yang terlontar untuknya sejak dia tiba disekolah. "Aku tidak selalu datang terlambat," bantahnya.

"Memang tapi data mengatakan 75% dari kehadiranmu kau selalu datang terlambat, Cagalli," papar Miriallia sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil mematahkan pembelaan diri Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas dengan suara rendah yang tentunya tak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Miriallia. Dia kemudian duduk dan meletakkan tas punggungnya diatas meja yang akan menjadi bantal sementara untuk kepalanya.

Melihat salah satu teman baiknya sedang galau tingkat dewa, membuat jiwa kesetia-kawanan Miriallia terketuk dan mendektenya untuk meringankan beban berat yang sedang diemban oleh kawan malangnya itu.

" _Penny for your thought?_ " ucap Miriallia tiba-tiba.

Cagalli yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri menoleh pada Miriallia yang duduk dibangku depan mejanya. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir yang tercetak jelas diraut muka Miriallia dan membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena _mood-_ nya ikut tersangkut pada temannya itu.

"Maaf Miri, aku tak menerima recehan," jawabnya bercanda dengan senyum yang terukir manis diwajahnya, berusaha mengatakan dia baik-baik saja secara tak langsung pada lawan bicaranya.

Miriallia hanya memutar matanya, tidak hanya karena candaan garing Cagalli tapi juga usaha sia-sianya untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Ada alasannya bagaimana seorang Miriallia Haw yang biasa saja bisa berteman baik dengan seorang Flay Allster. Dia perlu kemampuan observasi yang bagus dan tentu saja rasa pengertian dan toleransi yang cukup tinggi. Cagalli mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi Miriallia pikir dia dan Flay mempunyai karakteristik yang tidak jauh berbeda ̶ untuk beberapa sudut, mungkin itu disebabkan oleh latar belakang mereka yang lumayan mirip.

"Bagaimana kalau kita barter saja? Aku akan menceritakan masalahku padamu dan kau juga akan bercerita padaku, hm?" tawar Miriallia dengan menaik-turunkan salah satu alisnya seperti seorang _dealer_ yang menawari kesepakatan menguntungkan dan _illegal_.

Cagalli mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak menyangka Miriallia juga tertimpa masalah. Miriallia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang terbebani masalah tapi itu mungkin juga karena Miriallia tipe orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dan terlalu memfokuskan keadaan teman-temannya daripada dirinya sendiri. Disisi lain, Cagalli berpikir mungkin inilah alasannya Flay berkunjung kesini pagi ini.

"Ini Cosmic Era, Miri," gumam Cagalli sembari menghela nafas berat, teringat kata berter yang diucapkan oleh Miriallia. Siapa pula yang melakukan barter dijaman secanggih ini?

"Memangnya kenapa? Tukang pos saja masih eksis dan tiap rumah selalu memilki kotak surat walaupun mereka bisa dengan mudah mengirim pesan lewat E-mail," sangkal Miriallia cepat. "Dan jangan mencoba mengganti haluan topik kita, Cagalli."

Cagalli mengumpat lirih dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan kedua tangannya diatas tasnya. "Jona menyatakannya lagi," ucapnya lirih, sedikit berharap temannya itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Dia menembakmu lagi?!" Miriallia tidak bisa tidak memekik lirih saat mendengarnya. Dan sungguh sudah keberapa kalinya si kepala terong itu menyatakan cintanya pada Cagalli didepan umum atau secara pribadi. Miriallia mulai berpikir jika mungkin saja si narsis itu benar-benar menyukai si tomboy ini.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu Cagalli?" tanyanya lagi takut-takut.

Melihat antisipasi dari pandangan temannya itu, Cagalli jadi sedikit grogi menjawabnya. Karena mungkin saja jawabannya akan sesuai perkiraan Miriallia dan takut jika saja dia salah mengambil jalan. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tidur tidak tenang semalam dan bangun oleh mimpi buruk. Tidak ingin berpikir lebih rumit lagi, Cagalli berpikir untuk mengatakan apa adanya adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku bilang kalau dia bisa memberiku satu truk besar penuh mawar merah, aku akan menerimanya," jawabnya datar sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tidak terlalu peduli.

Tak berapa lama setelah Cagalli mengatakannya, Miriallia sudah menahan tawa yang mulai merembes keluar dari kurungan telapak tangannya.

"Dan kau mengaku kau tidak suka romantisme?" tanyanya menyindir, membahas kembali apa yang dikatakan Cagalli ketika dia mengajaknya menonton film _romance_ yang sedang geger dibicarakan para remaja.

Cagalli hanya memutar matanya menanggapi sindirian yang terlontar padanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan Miriallia sibuk menertawainya dan masih diantara percaya atau tidak percaya kalau Cagalli memberikan kesempatan pada pengagum tidak-rahasianya itu.

.

TEETTT TEETT TEETTT

Bunyi bel sekolah yang menandakan usainya jam sekolah menggema keseluruh penjuru ruang kelas, yang disambut gembira oleh sebagian besar murid. Tapi alih-alih murid-murid antusias itu yang keluar dari kelas, para guru lah yang memiliki hak istimewa untuk meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu. Mungkin untuk menghindari arus balik para murid karena para guru masih harus kembali ke kantor mereka sebelum pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Cagalli bersama teman setianya berjalan lambat diantara kerumunan siswa lainnya. Dia belum sempat menagih kesepakatannya dengan Miriallia tadi, berhubung bel masuk tadi memotong obrolan mereka dan Flay memonopoli Miriallia ketika jam istirahat tiba. Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk bertanya.

"Jadi apa masalahmu, Mir?" tanya Cagalli tanpa aba-aba terlebih dulu.

"Masalahnya sederhana saja, si tokoh pria terlalu brengsek sedangkan si wanita terlalu cengeng. Ugh, rasanya ingin sekali aku ̶ "

"Oh ayolah Miri, aku menanyakan masalahmu bukan masalah dalam drama termehek-mehek yang kau tonton," potong Cagalli cepat sebelum Miriallia mulai bermonolog panjang tentang drama yang akhir-akhir ditontonnya di televisi.

Miriallia memandang teman yang berjalan disebelah kirinya itu dengan tatapan bingung tapi kemudian menghela nafas berat ketika sadar apa yang Cagalli maksudkan. Sedikit memasang tampang berpikir, Miriallia menatap langit-langit koridor sekolah yang mereka lewati.

"Tidak hanya kau yang mempunyai masalah dengan pengagum _non-secret_ ," jawab Miriallia ambigu.

Cagalli yang langsung tersadar dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Miriallia, segera memasang seringai jahil. "Oh, Elsman?" tanya Cagalli singkat.

Seperti halnya Cagalli yang mempunyai Jona yang tidak pernah berhenti mengejarnya, Miriallia juga mempunyai Dearka Elsman sebagai pemuja setianya. Mungkin persamaan nasib inilah yang mendekatkan mereka berdua walaupun Miriallia ratusan kali lebih beruntung jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Jika Dearka mendapat julukan _The Lover_ dalam usahanya mendapatkan Miriallia, sedangkan Jona dijuluki _The Fool_ karena usahanya untuk membuat Cagalli terkagum selalu berakhir sebagai lelucon. Dan jangan memulai membandingkan paras kedua laki-laki itu, sedikit simpati untuk Jona disini?

Miriallia menghela nafas pasrah, "Dia menembakku lagi dan aku ̶ "

Sebelum Miriallia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, serombangan grup siswa populer berlalu melewati mereka dari arah yang berlawanan. Tapi bukan pesona mereka yang membuat Miriallia terdiam dan Cagalli mematung, lebih pada rasa bingung melihat raut wajah mereka yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran ketika mereka berpapasan Cagalli dan Miriallia.

Merasa ada yang salah, Cagalli dan Miriallia berlari kearah siswa populer itu tadi berasal. Keluar dari gedung sekolah, Cagalli dan Mirialli bisa melihat kerumunan siswa-siswi disisi kanan mereka. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, duo sejoli itu menghampiri kerumunan yang sedang sibuk melihat keatas sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang ada disana.

"Hei, apa yang dilakukannya diatas sana?"

"Astaga, apa dia akan bunuh diri?"

"Oh tidak, Dearka-ku…"

Beberapa bisikan siswa, siswi dan _fangirls_ Dearka pun mulai terdengar diantara kerumunan. Dari ekspresi muka mereka, Cagalli sudah bisa membaca kalau mereka masih terlalu syok untuk berpikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan peristiwa yang tersaji didepan mereka. Cagalli tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena dirinya sendiri masih heran dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Cagalli bingung akan hal apa yang membuat Dearka melakukan aksi nekatnya ini.

Tampang keren? _Check_ , popularitas? Terjamin, dompet tebel? Pastinya, sahabat setia? Dia dan ketiga kroninya dikenal sebagai F4 ala _Archangle High School_ dan kabarnya ikatan mereka sudah terjalin sejak mereka masih dalam kandungan ̶ jika itu mungkin, penggemar? Pria dan wanita ada bahkan yang 'setengah' pun ada, otak? Dia Coordinator, kata itu cukup untuk menyingkat betapa sempurnanya kehidupannya. Karena hanya orang berpenghasilan kocek tinggi yang bisa mengedit genetika anak kesayangan mereka dan lagi Coordinator selalu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik karena angka selalu yang bicara.

"Ini semua salahku!"

Pengakuan Miriallia yang terkesan tiba-tiba, menarik kembali pikiran Cagalli yang sudah merantau kemana-mana. Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miriallia yang berdiri menatap Dearka dengan air mata yang sudah membendung dipelupuk matanya. Otak Cagalli seakan bekerja dengan kecepatan kilat menghubungkan satu peristiwa dengan peristiwa lainnya; Dearka yangmenyatakan cintanya pada Miriallia untuk kesekian kalinya, jawaban Miriallia yang belum sempat didengarnya dan pengakuan bersalah yang baru saja diungkapkannya. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa diambil Cagalli, kehidupan sempurnamu tak akan menjamin hidupmu berjalan mulus. _He went desperate!_

Cagalli melebarkan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya tapi lagi-lagi teriakan seseorang kembali mengganggu otaknya yang sedang sibuk berpikir.

"Miri!"

Dari arah pandangannya sekarang, Cagalli bisa melihat dengan jelas Flay yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan para minionnya dibelakangnya. Tapi bukan suara Flay yang mengganggunya kali ini…

"Cagalliii! Yuuhuuu,Cagalli honey!"

Cagalli menutup matanya erat-erat walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menutup kedua telinganya daripada matanya. Begitu dia sadar asal suara menyebalkan yang mengganggunya, dia bisa merasakan denyutan dikepalanya mulai bertambah seiring dengan migrane dadakan yang melanda kepalanya.

Cagalli membalikkan badannya mencari sumber suara menyebalkan yang terus memanggil namanya bagai mantra. Tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat seseorang sedang melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya keatas sambil melompat-lompat seperti seekor monyet. Menghela nafas berat, dia mulai menghampiri Jona yang berdiri didepan sebuah truk biru. Rasa-rasanya dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang diangkut oleh truk itu, mimpi buruknya.

"Jona!" teriaknya pada pria dengan rambut bercat ungu muda, yang memiliki seringaian aneh tercetak pada wajahnya. Mungkin melihat Cagalli berlari kearahnya dengan memanggil namanya membuat otaknya berpikir aneh-aneh yang didukung penuh oleh wajahnya yang tidak kalah…eksotik.

Melihat tampang pemuda itu membuat Cagalli mengerutkan dahinya karena kesal. "Apa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi? Kau tidak lihat apa yang ada diatas sana?" bentak Cagalli sambil menunjuk kearah Dearka yang kini memunggungi kerumunan dibawahnya. _Pertanda buruk_ , pikir Cagalli cepat.

Jona menyipitkan kedua matanya seolah itu akan membantunya melihat lebih jelas apa atau siapa yang ada diatas sana. "Apa yang dilakukan kera pirang itu disana?" tanyanya polos.

Kepala Cagalli seakan mau meledak menanggapi pria didepanya ini. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan ejekan panggilan untuk Dearka tadi tidak hanya mencela Dearka tapi juga dirinya sendiri dan juga Cagalli yang kebetulan juga berambut pirang. Tapi sebelum Cagalli angkat bicara, Jona sudah mendahuluinya terlebih dahulu.

" _Well_ , apapun yang dilakukannya itu bukan urusan kita," ungkap Jona denga senyum lebar. "My honey, aku membawakan bunga yang kau pesan… jeng jeng," lanjutnya antusias dengan menunjuk truk yang berada dibelakangnya. Sedangkan supir yang berada dalam truk hanya memandang bosan kedua muda-mudi itu.

Cagalli hanya bisa memberi tatapan tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jona. Bukan karena dia kaget kalau Jona benar-benar membelikan bunga satu truk untuknya, dia sudah menjamin Jona bisa membelinya dengan uang ayahnya yang seorang anggota parlemen. Tapi rasa kagetnya berasal dari beritu mudahnya Jona tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang sedang diambang hidup dan mati. Oke, itu berlebihan, Dearka tidak sesekarat itu. Dia hanya berada diujung atap dengan tingkat kewarasan minimum. Itu sudah cukup genting kan?

Jona menyeret Cagalli yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, menuju kebelakang truk untuk melihat tumpukan bunga yang dijanjikannya. Ketika melihat tumpukan mawar merah itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu saat dia mengikuti festival kota. Dan sebuah ide mendarat diotaknya. Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi, Cagalli mengabaikan celotehan Jona yang sedang mengeluhkan betapa susahnya mengumpulkan bunga sebanyak itu, dan berlari menuju pintu si sopir.

Cagalli mengetuk cepat kaca jendela pintu yang kemudian diturunkan oleh si supir.

"Maaf tapi bisakah anda mengarahkan truknya kesana?" tanya Cagalli sesopan mungkin walaupun masih terdengar mendesak pada pria paruh baya yang mengemudikan truk itu dengan menunjukkan kearah tempat dibawah Dearka. "Ada orang diatas sana dan untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk, mungkin mawar-mawar itu bisa menjadi kasur pendaratannya."

Mendengar penjelasan Cagalli, si sopir langsung menjulurkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat lebih jelas orang yang berdiri diujung atap sekolah. Kekagetannya jelas tergambarkan dari matanya yang membulat dan juga mulut yang tenganga tidak percaya. Sebagai orang yang sudah berumur tentunya dia mengerti bagaimana labilnya remaja, kadang kegilaan mereka tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tercengang.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi sopir itu langsung menginjak pedal dan melajukannya kearah yang ditunjukkan Cagalli sembari membunyikan klakson agar kerumunan siswa didepannya menyingkir dari sana. Cagalli bisa melihat bagaimana terkejutnya siswa-siswi itu ketika mendengar bunyi klason yang begitu keras ditambah lagi dengan fakta kalau sebuah truk melaju kearah mereka. Tapi tidak hanya siswa-siswi yang berada dibawah yang terkejut, seruan klason itu juga memberikan efek yang sama bagi Dearka yang sedang berada diatas sana.

Semuanya seakan bergerak dalam _slow motion_ , dari kejauhan Cagalli bisa melihat postur Dearka yang bergoyang tidak seimbang karena kaget. Keseimbangannya yang sudah terpecah membuat tubuhnya menjadi condong kebelakang yang akan membuatnya jatuh kebawah, sedangkan didepannya tidak ada pegangan yang bisa dia pegang. Para siswa yang masih sibuk menenangkan diri setelah menyingkir dari truk yang melaju, tidak menyadari kalau Dearka sekarang sudah terjun bebas kebawah.

Cagalli yang melihatnya serasa ingin pingsan ditempat seperti yang Miriallia lakukan setelah melihat tubuh Dearka terbang ke udara. Untungnya Flay masih bisa bergerak refleks menangkap tubuh pingsan Miriallia sebelum menyentuh tanah dan sekarang mulai membaringkan tubuh sahabatnya itu diatas pangkuannya. Mengalihkan fokusnya kearah truk yang masih melaju kearah Dearka akan jatuh, Cagalli bisa membayangkan bagaimana si sopir menginjak rem dan membanting setirnya kekanan sekuat tenaga.

CIIIIITTTT… THUD!

Mengerem mendadak setelah melaju begitu cepat membuat gesekan pada tanah lapang yang menimbulkan bunyi dan juga debu pasir berterbangan yang menghalangi pandangan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang kuat, Cagalli berlari menghampiri truk yang masih tertutupi oleh debu tebal. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya menghalangi debu untuk masuk kematanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya kedepan wajahnya seolah akan membersihkan debu yang ada depannya. Dari ujung matanya dia bisa melihat banyak kelopak mawar merah berserakan diatas tanah dan itu pertanda baik, Dearka tidak jatuh diatas tanah yang keras setidaknya. Mungkin Dearka pingsan seperti Miriallia sekarang karena tidak ada suara atau gerakkan orang kesakitan dibelakang truk. Sedangkan si sopir terlihat masih terlalu syok untuk memproses apa yang terjadi, menjadikannya hanya bengong dengan tatapan kosong kearah depan. Khawatir dengan kondisi si sopir, Cagalli mendekatinya perlahan.

Tapi sebelum dia mumbuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, dia menangkap siluet sekelompok orang yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Setelah debu-debu berterbangan tidak lagi menghalangi mata, Cagalli bisa melihat dengan jelas rombongan guru dan juga ketiga sahabat Dearka yang dipimpin oleh sang kepala sekolah, Natarle Badgiruel sudah berada didepannya.

"Bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini, _young_ _lady_?"

Perintah dingin Natarle yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan penuh tekanan membuat Cagalli hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara seperti _goldfish_ peliharaannya.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban bisu Cagalli, Natarle hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan truk yang ada disini?" tanyanya lagi melirik sopir truk yang ikut menjadi gelagapan seperti Cagalli.

"De-Dearka ada dibelakang," ucap Cagalli sedikit tergagap namun pada akhirnya itu tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan Natarle.

Mendengar itu ketiga sahabat Dearka segera menuju kebelakang truk dan mencoba menaiki keatas muatan truk untuk melihat keadaannya disana.

"Oi Dearka, kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak kasar tapi lebih terdengar khawatir dari salah seorang ketiga sahabat Dearka.

"Aku rasa dia pingsan," kini suara yang lebih lembut bicara.

Tidak berapa lama seorang siswa berambut biru tua muncul dari muatan belakang truk dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah rombongan guru dan juga Cagalli yang berdiri disamping truk.

"Dearka sepertinya baik-baik saja, hanya pingsan," lapornya singkat.

Natarle kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya pada Cagalli dan juga si sopir truk secara bergantian. Cagalli hanya bisa menelan ludahnya yang terasa tersangkut ditenggorakannya, dia bisa merasakan kalau masalahnya akan dimulai dari sini. Sementara Dearka dan Miriallia pingsan, dia lah yang akan diintrogasi oleh Natarle dan ditambah dengan lenyapnya Jona, dia juga yang akan bertanggung jawab atas truk yang melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa ijin.

 _What a luck_ , pikir Cagalli pasrah sambil menghela nafas panjang.

…

Angin dingin diakhir bulan november serasa menusuk kulitnya yang sudah terlapisi oleh sweater hijau miliknya. Cagalli mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada badannya sendiri, berharap hal itu bisa menaikkan sedikit temperatur tubuhnya. Jalanan disekitarnya tampak sepi pejalan kaki dan hanya sesekali mobil melewati dirinya, mungkin hal itu dikarenakan saat ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam dimana kebanyakan orang sudah berada didalam rumah dan makan bersama keluarga mereka. Terbukti dari siluet dari beberapa rumah yang dilewatinya, mereka tampak sedang menyantap makan malam mereka dengan bahagia.

Seandainya bukan karena tugas kuliah yang harus segera dikumpulkan, dia mungkin sedang makan dipinggir jalan bersama teman-temannya sekarang. Cagalli melepaskan helaan panjang, pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana dan salah satunya pada patner kerja kelompoknya. Membandingkan situasi dirinya dengan gadis berambut merah itu, dia sedikit merasa lebih beruntung. Pasalnya sebagai asisten dosen tentunya membuat gadis itu lebih sibuk dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa. Dan lagi mendapatkan patner cerdas seperti itu, membuat tugas mereka menjadi lebih mudah dikerjakan dengan pengarahan patnernya. Alhasil sekarang mereka hanya perlu menggabungkan data-data yang mereka kumpulkan secara terpisah kemudian mereview ulang pekerjaan mereka. Karena itu Cagalli setuju untuk mengerjakannya dirumah patnernya seusai kuliahnya. Tapi berhubung patnernya harus berdiskusi suatu hal pada dosennya, dia menyuruh Cagalli untuk pergi kerumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Cagalli mempercepat langkahnya, berharap untuk segera sampai pada rumah yang ditujunya. Keinginan untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas yang tinggal sedikt lagi selesai membuatnya antusias dan melupakan rasa dingin yang melandanya pada setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri Cagalli bisa melihat sebuah rumah yang lampunya masih padam diseberang jalan. Membenarkan sedikit posisi tas punggung yang mengangkut beberapa kilo buku, Cagalli mengabaikan berat yang membebaninya itu dan menyebrangi jalanan yang terlihat sepi kendaraan didepannya.

Begitu sampai didepan pagar depan rumah tersebut, Cagalli bisa melihat sebuah papan dengan nama keluarga patnernya tertera disana. Mengecek ulang alamat patnernya yang terdapat dalam _smartphone_ miliknya, Cagalli yakin inilah rumah yang ditujunya. Dia melepaskan pengait pagar kayu tersebut dan membuka pagarnya secara perlahan. Disisi kanan-kirinya terdapat kebun kecil yang ditubuhi _red carnation_ yang membuat Cagalli bergidik ngeri, dia tidak mempunyai kenangan bagus dengan bunga. Mungkin itulah yang menimbulkan perasaan paranoid dalam dirinya setiap kali dia bersinggungan dengan bunga. Cagalli mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih hati-hati dan matanya yang awas bisa menangkap penampakan sebuah batu kecil tergeletak didepannya. Tidak mengacuhkannya begitu saja, Cagalli melewati batu itu dengan mudah.

Berdiri didepan pintu masuk, Cagalli mulai merogoh kunci yang diberikan oleh patnernya tadi dari kantung celana panjangnya. Ketika dia berhasil membuka pintu depan yang dilihatnya hanyalah gelap, dia tak bisa melihat apapun didalam sana walaupun telinganya sedikit menangkap suara sayup-sayup tapi itu mungkin karena efek paranoianya. Merapatkan dirinya pada dinding disisi kirinya, dia mulai merayap mencari tombol lampu.

Tapi sebelum dia berjalan lebih jauh dari pintu masuk, tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala dengan terang yang memasaknya memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kemudian suara sayup-sayup yang tadi didengarnya berubah menjadi melodi yang indah dari alat musik gesek, bertepatan dengan terbukanya matanya beberapa suara baritone mulai menyanyikan lagu asing yang tak dia mengerti.

 _Err… apa itu bahasa perancis?_ Tanyanya dalam benaknya karena saat ini dia masih terlalu syok mendapati beberapa orang tak dikenalnya ada didalam rumah yang seharusnya kosong. Dan seakan diguyur air dingin, pemikirannya membuat mukanya menjadi pucat. _Pencuri_ Pikirnya panik.

Tapi sebelum dia sempat berbuat apapun, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana didepannya dan menyodorkan sebuah buket _red carnation_ dan juga _baby breath_ kearahnya yang diterimanya dengan perasaan bingung dan juga kaget. Sayangnya tidak hanya seorang yang memberikan buket bunga padanya, seorang pria datang lagi padanya dengan buket yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya lalu seorang lagi dan lagi. Membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya mundur seiring mereka mendorong buket-buket itu padanya.

Kini dipelukanya terdapat empat buket besar bunga yang menutupi arah pandangnya, Cagalli tidak sadar kalau dia sudah keluar dari rumah. Dia juga tidak melihat kalau ada seorang pria bermahkota biru gelap muncul dari balik barisan empat _violinist_ yang mulai membuka jalan untuk pemuda itu. Sedangkan kakinya yang tidak bisa melihat kemana dia melangkah menginjak sebuah batu yang membuatnya terpeleset dan melemparkan buket-buket yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Mey ̶ " ucapan pria bersurai malam itu terpotong ketika dia melihat pose seseorang yang akan terjatuh, matanya melebar tak percaya.

"WHA," pekikan singkat sempat meluncur keluar dari mulut Cagalli sebelum dia jatuh diatas kerasnya jalan setapak dan juga isi tas punggungnya yang membentur punggungnya. Pastinya hal tersebut akan meninggalkan memar disana.

THUD! BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK!

Buket-buket bunga yang tadi sempat terlepas ke udara kembali lagi padanya oleh tarikan gravitasi.

"Ouch," ucap lirih pemuda berkepala biru yang hanya bisa meringis kikuk pada gadis yang sudah sangat familiar untuknya.

…

"Hei, kembalikan! Itu milikku," teriak seorang gadis kecil.

"Tidak, ini milikku," teriak seorang gadis kecil lainnya dan sekarang kedua gadis tersebut berebut sebuah boneka _Barbie_ yang segera ditengahi oleh seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya.

Tempat Cagalli sekarang duduk berjarak dua meja didepan dari sebuah meja besar dipojok restoran yang sepertinya sedang menggelar pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untuk putri mereka. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari keributan didalam restoran, dia menatap jalan dari jendela yang berada disisi kanannya. Matanya memandang keramain jalanan kota dimalam hari, sedangkan pikirannya mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Lacus yang sekarang sudah menjadi saudara iparnya.

" _Tidak Lacus, aku terlalu sibuk untuk kencan," bantah Cagalli, kepalanya menggeleng pelan sebagai penekanan pada penolakannya seolah Lacus akan melihatnya._

" _Ayolah Cagalli, aku sudah memesan tempat untukmu di Dawn Resto," bujuk Lacus lagi dari telepon genggam yang ada ditangannya._

 _Cagalli mengerutkan keningya, setahunya Dawn Resto hanyalah restoran keluarga biasa jadi tidak perlu pesan tempat dulu sebelum kesana. Walaupun dia akui restoran itu cukup ramai karena cita rasa makanan mereka yang enak dan juga harga yang terjangkau jadi jangan heran ketika tiba disana, tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Tapi Cagalli jarang makan disana karena letaknya yang berlawan arah dengan tempat kerja Cagalli dan juga apartemennya._

" _Cagalli, kau sudah berjanji padaku, kau ingat?" desak Lacus lagi tidak menyerah._

 _Cagalli menghela nafas pasrah dan dengan ekor matanya dia melirik jam dinding dikantornya._ Empat puluh menit sebelum _client_ -ku datang, _pikirnya dalam benaknya. Cagalli tidak tahu bagaimana Lacus bisa mempunyai timing yang tepat, dia selalu meleponya dan meminta hal-hal aneh disaat yang mendesak sehingga membuat Cagalli tidak punya cara lain selain mengiyakannya untuk menghentikan rajukannya._ Sebenarnyasiapa yang menjadi suaminya Lacus disini, kenapa dia selalu merecokiku? _Pikirnya lagi._

" _Baiklah Lacus, aku akan kesana sekitar jam tujuh?" jawabnya sembari melirik jam dindingnya sekali lagi. Cagalli mengerti kalau Lacus sekarang sedang dalam pengaruh mood swing hebat yang membuatnya sedikit berlebihan._

" _Oke, aku yakin kau takkan menyesal, bye!" ucap Lacus riang yang kemudian menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Membuat Cagalli terbengong untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan membaca dokumen yang tadi sempat tertunda._

Mungkin benar kata Lacus kalau dia mungkin tidak akan menyesali kencannya kali pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran sekali lagi, Cagalli berpikir betapa kontrasnya suasana disini dibandingkan dengan suasana sepi dalam apartemennya. Tapi kemudian sebuah kesadaran menamparnya keras seakan sadar implikasi apa yang terdapat dalam pemikirannya tadi.

 _Geez, apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak kesepian! Aku hanya…um, hanya… rindu keluarga? Ah, ya itu dia rindu keluarga!_ Pikirnya cepat berusaha mengusir pemikiran aneh yang mulai tumbuh dalam otaknya seperti rumput liar. Walaupun dirumahnya sekalipun tetap tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan keramaian disini, Cagalli kembali mengela nafas berat. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, dia bisa makan makanan enak disini dibandingkan mie instan diapartemennya dan juga dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang.

Cagalli terkikik geli dengan pikiran sederhananya, dia terkesan memanfaatkan teman kencannya sekarang tapi bukankah itu hal yang biasa dilakukan ketika kencan? Ketika Cagalli sedang terbawa dalam pikirannya sendiri, dia tak menyadari kalau seorang pria berpawakan tegap, tampan dan juga berpakain rapi berjalan kearahnya. Secara singkat penampilannya yang sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuat beberapa kepala berpaling padanya, khususnya untuk para _eve._

Pemuda yang baru saja tiba itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis pirang yang masih berpakaian ala pegawai kantoran seperti dirinya, duduk di meja yang sudah Lacus pesan.

"Um, Cagalli?"

Suara bariton yang menggema digendang telinganya, menyentaknya dari pikirannya dan membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Eh? Athrun?" tanya Cagalli yang tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya.

Cagalli melihat Athrun mendekat kearah mejanya dan kemudian duduk di kursi didepannya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Wajah syok Cagalli masih terpasang pas dimukanya, membuat Athrun semakin gugup.

"Kau lajang?" tanya Cagalli tanpa pikir panjang dan Cagalli merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja didepanya. Didalam pikirannya dia murutuki _mood swing_ Lacus yang menurutnya sudah kronis. Dia dan Athrun sudah berteman sejak kecil walaupun Athrun lebih dekat dengan Kira dibanding dengannya. Tapi tetap saja dia jadi merasa bermain dibelakang Kira.

Melihat Cagalli yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan panik, membuat Athrun tidak bisa menahan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha… yah, aku lajang, lalu?" jawab athrun dengan nada mengoda, terlihat dia sudah bisa mengatasi kecanggungannya tadi.

Mendengarnya menertawainya membuat Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap marah pada teman kencannya. Cagalli melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, menunjukka sikap _defensive_ dan juga kuda-kuda sebelum memulai debat.

"Apa kau tidak salah meja, Zala? Mungkin kau seharusnya ke tetangga sebelah," balas Cagalli menunjuk meja disebelahnya dengan matanya, dimana seorang gadis pirang lainnya juga duduk disana.

Athrun mengikuti arah pandang Cagalli dan dia melihat seorang gadis muda yang memiliki rambut pirang pendek seperti Cagalli sedang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Tapi secara penampilan mereka sungguh berbanding terbalik, gadis itu terlalu feminim dengan _sleeveless dress_ birunya.

"Apa aku perlu menelepon Lacus agar kau percaya?" ucap Athrun santai yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Cagalli.

"Hump, dimana para _fan_ -mu disaat kau membutuhkannya," gumam Cagalli pelan yang membuang mukanya kearah lain. Entah kenapa jika berdebat dengan Athrun, dirinyalah yang selalu berakhir malu.

Seulas senyum lembut terukir dibibir Athrun ketika dia mendengar gumaman pelan Cagalli. "Sepertinya tampang saja tidak cukup untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius."

"Tapi kau tidak hanya tampan tapi juga kaya, cerdas, baik, pengertian, _sexy_ dan…," Cagalli menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan matanya melebar tidak percaya kalau mulutnya sudah membeberkan hal yang tidak perlu.

Sedangkan Athrun berusaha menahan tawanya untuk tidak meledak keluar. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya,"ucap Athrun disela-sela tawanya.

Sekali lagi Cagalli hanya bisa tertunduk malu, rasanya dia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup gara-gara sikap spontannya yang memalukan. Mungkin karena mereka bertemu seperti ini setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu yang membuat Cagalli sedikit gugup. Kurang lebih sudah lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena beberapa hal seperti Athrun yang lulus dari universitas mereka lebih dulu, sibuk pacaran dengan meyrin pada saat itu dan juga bekerja. Lalu Cagalli sendiri juga sibuk dengan skripsi akhirnya dan juga pekerjaannya sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia tidak hanya jarang bertemu Athrun tapi juga teman-teman lamanya.

 _Bagaimana kabar Miri sekarang ya? Rasanya sudah lama_ _sekali_ , pikir Cagalli menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Sudah sekitar dua tahun sejak dia menghadiri pernikahan temannya itu dengan salah satu temannya Athrun. Sekarang Miriallia Haww sudah menjadi Miriallia Elsman.

Beruntungnya seorang pelayan datang memecah suasana canggung yang Cagalli rasakan untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka karena Athrun hanya diam saja dan terlihat menikmati derita Cagalli yang menanggung malu, terbukti dari seringainya yang tidak kunjung luntur-luntur sampai saat ini.

"Hei itu bolaku!" seorang bocah berambut orange menunjuk kearah bola sekepalan tangan yang menggelinding bebas dibawah meja-meja restoran.

"Aku ambil!" sahut seorang bocah lain yang segera dihalangi oleh seorang pria berambut langit cerah, sama seperti si bocah.

"Ayah, turunkan aku!" rengek si bocah yang sudah dibopong ayahnya untuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

Cagalli lebih suka memandang sebuah keluarga besar dipojok restoran yang sedang berpesta kecil-kecilan itu daripada memandang teman kencannya malam ini. Tampaknya keluarga itu semakin bertambah besar seiring berjalannya waktu, mungkin mereka masih menunggu sanak-saudara mereka yang lain. Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang bersama pramusaji yang lebih genit dari sebelumnya, bahkan dia berani melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh yang dibalas dengan senyum ramah ala Athrun Zala alias senyum seribu megawatt yang membuat para wanita kepanasan.

Cagalli hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memincingkan matanya. _Apa ini pekerjaannya saat berkencan? Tebar pesona sana sini? Tidak heran, hubungannya tidak pernah langgeng_ , pikir Cagalli negatif. Walaupun dia juga tahu kalau para _fans_ -nya lah yang selalu memprovokasinya lebih dulu dan sebagai pria dia pasti susah menolak tawaran manis dari wanita.

Cagalli mengeluarkan dengusan tidak elit ketika memikirkan itu dan terus menatap curiga kearah pemuda didepannya, dia tidak percaya pria ini begitu putus asa sampai mengikuti kencan buta yang dirancang oleh Lacus ketika Cagalli yakin dia pasti punya banyak penggemar dikantornya sendiri dan masih ada juga daftar panjang teman wanitanya dalam ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Athrun yang menyeringai tanpa dosa dan menatap Cagalli dengan polosnya seakan tebar pesona dengan gadis lain disaat kencan adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi.

Berhubung bar emosi Cagalli yang pendek dan sekarang sudah mencapai dipucuk umbun-umbunnya, ucapan singkat Athrun bagai sekantong minyak yang menyulut bara api. Cagalli berdiri dan menggebrak meja didepannya dengan keras, tidak hanya Athrun yang tersentak kaget tapi juga para penghuni restoran. Bahkan seorang pelayan yang lewat disampingnya pun hampir menjatuhkan kue ulang tahun yang dibawanya dan terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Cagalli mengabaikan pelayan itu tapi arah matanya berada pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berlari kearah mejanya dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya, dia menatap horror pada buket bunga itu dan juga sebuah bola biru yang berada ditengah jalur pemuda itu berjalan.

Seperti sebuah potret rentetan kejadian, pemuda itu menginjak bola tersebut, pekikan terkejut, seorang gadis menjerit "Shin!", teriakan segerombolan anak "Yay, kue!", suara dentuman orang terjatuh, lalu sebuah buket bunga yang kini terlempar dan melambung ke udara, Cagalli memfokuskan matanya kearah buket itu dan mengabaikan teriakan dari arah belakangnya.

Buket itu terbang mengarah padanya dan seakan tahu dimana buket itu akan mendarat, Cagalli dengan gesit segera mengangkat piring yang memuat kebabnya. _Trik lama tidak akan berhasil dua kali_ , sindir Cagalli dalam benaknya. Dan tepat ketika buket itu sudah mendarat dengan mulus ditempat dimana piringnya sebelumnya berada, dia melihat Athrun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Cagalli!"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Athrun menariknya dalam dekapannya, membuatnya tertegun dan juga bingung.

BUK!

Suara dua benda saling bertubrukkan terdengar yang diiringi oleh beberapa pekikan pelan dari para pengunjung restoran. Saat Athrun mulai mengendurkan pelukannya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas dekorasi tambahan dikepala pemuda itu. Sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dilapisi krim putih tebal, kue yang tampak cantik ketika masih diatas tangan pelayan yang melawatinya sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang kue itu sudah hancur dan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian yang segera jatuh ke lantai saat Athrun mulai membersikan wajah dan juga rambutnya dari krim putih yang menempel disana.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka kue," umpat Athrun pelan yang masih sibuk menyingkirkan potongan roti yang bertengger dikiri dan kanan bahunya.

"Ah!" Cagalli memekik lantang ketika dia melihat noda saus dikemeja putih yang Athrun pakai. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat kalau kebab-kebabnya sudah tidak ada diatas piringnya lagi tapi kini berada diatas meja berserakan. Mungkin saat Athrun tiba-tiba memeluknya yang membuatnya tidak sengaja menumpahkan kebab-kebab itu dikemejanya Athrun.

Athrun yang mengikuti arah pandang Cagalli hanya bisa mengela nafas pasrah ketika melihat noda merah dipakaiannya. Respon singkatnya hanya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada Athrun yang menanggung sial dan juga malu untuk melindunginya. Ingin tertawa seperti orang-orang lainnya melihat betapa kacaunya Athrun saat ini juga tidak enak, ini semua bermula karenanya.

"Maaf," ucap Cagalli yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan pelan piring kosongnya diatas meja.

Athrun hanya memasang senyum simpul melihat Cagalli yang begitu merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Athrun enteng seolah dia tidak peduli pada kesialan yang menimpanya baru saja.

"Setidaknya kau tidak bisa menolak kencanku berikutnya," lanjutnya seringainya yang tadi luntur mulai terbit kembali diwajahnya.

Cagalli hanya memandangnya bingung untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memutar matanya ketika dia menangkap apa yang Athrun maksudkan. " _What a charmer_ ," balas Cagalli dengan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Mereka saling menatap lembut kearah masing-masing.

…

Gelak tawa anak-anak terdengar dari berbagai penjuru di taman belakang sebuah _mansion_. Taman yang berhiaskan berbagai macam dekorasi _helloween_ tapi sayangnya dekorasi yang terkesan mahal dan apik itu tidak memberikan efek apapun pada para tamu yang berkunjung ke _mansion_ tersebut, malah terkesan percuma. Tentu saja begitulah jadinya jika si tuan rumah mengadakan pesta _helloween_ di siang hari yang begitu cerah meneduhkan.

Athrun berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pohon yang kini mulai menguning daunnya seakan memainkan nada yang sama dengan tema dekorasi taman tersebut, coklat dan _orange_. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana jeans-nya seolang melindungi jari-jarinya yang lentik dari hawa dingin musim gugur walaupun jas _cream_ dan _sweater_ merah berkerah tinggi miliknya sudah terlihat cukup menghangatkannya. Penampilannya yang terlihat _casual_ berbanding terbalik dengan anak-anak yang memakai berbagai macam kostum. Walaupun tamu mereka bukan hanya anak-anak tapi juga orang tua mereka yang juga merupakan teman dekat keluarga mereka atau tetangga disekitar rumah mereka.

Sedikit aneh sebenarnya bagaimana orang tuanya mengusulkan pesta ini tidak hanya untuk merayakan _helloween_ tapi juga ulang tahunnya pada saat yang bersamaan. Saat mendengar ide gila itu tentu saja dia mencoba melogika pikiran ibunya yang kadang kekanak-kanakan seperti istrinya. Tapi berhubung ulang tahun pertama putra bungsunya, yang notabene kesayangan ibunya, bertepatan dengan hari _helloween_ dan dua hari setelah ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ibunya semakin kukuh dengan pendiriannya, dia bahkan menjahit sendiri kostum anak singa untuk ketiga cucunya. Istrinya sendiri sampai menggodanya kalau ibunya juga akan menyiapkan kostum singa untuknya juga jika dia memintanya.

Jadi disinilah dia memandang beberapa anak perempuan bermain membuat buket bunga tidak jauh dari dimana Istrinya berdiri sedangkan anak laki-laki memilih berlari kesana-kemari menggiring bola di pinggir taman. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat sangat mirip dengan Athrun waktu dia masih seusia anak anak itu, hanya saja dulu dia tidak terlalu suka bermain sepak bola. _Mirip Cagalli_ , pikir Athrun memutuskan tapi kalau dipikir-pikir apa ada anak-anaknya yang mirip dengannya secara sifat karena sepertinya mereka semua menuruni sifat Cagalli. Athrun melirik kearah Cagalli yang memakai pakaian bertema sama dengannya, _orange dres_ tanpa lengan dan dipadu oleh _vest_ merah hati. Ibunya bilang sebuah keluarga haruslah kompak jadi dia menyarankan mereka untuk berseragam.

Terlihat Cagalli sedang sibuk berdebat dengan putrinya perihal saus yang cocok untuk kebabnya, entah kenapa putrinya itu suka sekali _yogurt sauce_ mungkin karena pengaruh hasutan Andrew saat mereka mengunjungi restonya. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk menghiasi wajahnya melihat _scene_ didepannya, dia tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya dia akan menikahi _childhood crush_ -nya. Athrun sempat tertarik dengan Cagalli selama beberapa tahun tapi menyerah ketika Cagalli berpacaran dengan Jona dan lagi Cagalli telihat tidak _sensitive_ dengan pendekatan tersirat yang dilancarkan olehnya. Dia berterima kasih pada Lacus karena kalau tidak berkat dorongan garis miring paksaannya untuk mengikuti kencan buta yang dirancangnya, mungkin dia…

"Athrun!"

Sebuah panggilan namanya seketika memaksa Athrun keluar dari benaknya, apalagi dia bisa mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya hanya dari suara khas yang mengalun familiar ditelinganya. Dia melihat Cagalli sedikit mengangkat puding coklat labu ditangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk puding tersebut seakan menawarinya puding itu. Athrun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai balasan yang dilengkapi dengan senyuman tentu saja.

Bahkan dari jarak dimana mereka berdiri Athrun sudah bisa menebak kalau Cagalli tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat yang diterimanya, terbukti dari bagaimana matanya memincing kearah Athrun. Terlihat Cagalli mengelus surai biru putrinya dan berpesan sesuatu padanya yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil. Athrun tidak bisa menahan tawa ringan yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia melihat Cagalli menghampirinya dengan sepiring puding coklat labu ditangannya. _Benar-benar keras kepala_ , pikirnya senang.

"Bukankah kau suka puding buah? Ibumu membuat banyak puding berhubung kau tidak akan memakan kue-kue yang ada disini," ucap Cagalli setelah dia cukup dekat dengan Athrun.

"Hm, tapi aku sedang tak berselera makan puding sekarang," jawab athrun ringan tapi kemudian sebuah pemikiran hinggap dibenaknya. "Kecuali kalau kau mau menyuapiku," lanjut Athrun menggoda dengan senyum manis terukir diwajahnya.

Cagalli yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut dan tidak bisa melakukan apa untuk menghentikan rona wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Tapi untuk sedikit menutupinya Cagalli memutar bosan matanya dan mendengus kesal.

Athrun yang sudah belajar dari pengalaman bagaimana tidak pekanya Cagalli, memilih untuk terbuka mengungkapkan isi hatinya daripada hanya dipendam dan berakhir menjadi penyesalan. Lagipula mengingat betapa ekspresifnya Cagalli, itu sendiri sudah menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk terus menggodanya. Dengan santainya Athrun membuka mulutnya dan menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangan kanannya seolah member pentunjuk pada Cagalli kalau dia menunggu suapan darinya.

Cagalli yang masih meredam rasa malu dan kesalnya kemudian mengiris puding dengan potongan yang cukup besar, yang dimasukkan kedalam mulut Athrun secara paksa. Sedangkan Athrun yang kesulitan untuk menutup mulutnya karena besarnya potongan puding tersebut hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengunyah pelan pudingnya. Secara bersamaan Athrun menatap tajam Cagalli yang hanya disambut seringai kemenangan Cagalli.

"Jeez, kau ini benar-benar tidak ada manis-manisnya ya?" gerutunya ketika dia sudah berhasil menelan sebongkah puding didalam mulutnya.

Cagalli hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai lebar yang membelah wajahnya mirip senyuman _Chesire_ _Cat_.

.

Dari ujung mata sebelah kanannya dia bisa melihat sekumpulan anak perempuan yang bermain merangkai sebuket bunga dari bunga yang mereka pangkas ditaman tersebut. Ahh, neneknya tidak akan senang mendapati taman bunga kesayangannya tiba-tiba saja gundul. Dia sudah berusaha mencegah mereka tapi tetap saja mereka tidak mendengarkannya karena itu sekarang dia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh bagaimana mereka mengeksploitasi taman bunga neneknya itu.

Amber mengalikan pandangannya kesisi lain dimana orang tuanya saling bertukar kasih ditepi taman walaupun dari sudut pandangnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pasangan yang saling bertukar kasih. Ayahnya tampak tidak begitu senang dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sedangkan ibunya malah tersenyum lebar seakan menertawainya. Tapi kata pamanya itulah cara orang tuanya untuk menunjukkan perhatian satu sama lain. Amber tentu saja tidak mempercayainya, tidak ketika paman dan bibinya atau pasangan pada umumnya mengungkapkannya dengan sebuah ciuman atau kata-kata manis. Sedangkan kembarannya sendiri berpikir dia lebih baik melihat orang tua mereka berdebat daripada bermanis-manis seperti layaknya pasangan lain yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Amber hanya tidak suka melihat orang tuanya 'bertengkar' walaupun itu bukan istilah yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan jenis komunikasi mereka. Mungkin ketika dia sudah sebesar orang tuanya dia akan mengerti seperti yang dikatakan oleh bibinya.

"Oi, Amber!"

Alexander, saudara kembarnya yang sangat _identical_ dengan paras ayahnya, terlihat berlari mendekatinya. Dari dekat dia bisa melihat keringat yang ada dikedua sisi wajah saudaranya itu, dia pasti sangat merasa kepanasan didalam kostum singa yang lebih terkesan tertutup dibandingkan dengan miliknya yang terkesan lebih sederhana dengan desain _dress orange_ selutut yang berbahan sama dengan kostum saudaranya lalu ditambah bandana yang memiliki telinga dan flat shoes berwarna senada. Apalagi Alex baru saja berlari-lari, tidak heran kalau dia mempunyai keringat berlebih sekarang.

"Hei, apa kau bisa mengambilkan minum untukku? Aku haus sekali," pinta Alex sembari mengelap keringat didahinya dengan lengan panjangnya.

Amber mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri? Minumannya ada dimeja sebelah sana." Amber menunjuk sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kerumunan anak perempuan pembuat buket.

"Hei, kau tau sendiri alasanku tidak mau kesana. Disana ada Mia," bisik Alex padanya dengan memberi sedikit penekanan dibagian akhir.

Amber menyeringai tipis, siapa yang menyangka kalau saudara kembarnya yang pemberani ̶ bagi Amber, takut oleh seorang gadis cilik cantik?

Mia, seorang gadis cilik berair muka hampir sama dengan bibinya, yang dulu juga merupakan tetangga rumah nenek mereka tapi sekarang sudah menjadi tetangga tetap orang tuanya. Jika dilihat dari luar dia hanyalah gadis manis berambut pink berombak dan bermata zambrud seperti saudaranya. Benar-benar anak yang manis jika kalian hanya mengenalnya dari luar. Tapi entah sejak kapan gadis cilik itu sudah mengidap obsesi yang berlebihan pada saudaranya. Pertama-tamanya memang orang hanya menganggap dia mengidolakan Alex tapi semakin tambah tua umurnya, semakin jelas kalau kadar obsesinya sudah diluar batas kewajaran untuk anak tujuh tahun seusia mereka.

Amber menghela nafas pasrah, mungkin untuk kali dia akan membantu Alex. Karena sejujurnya Amber juga tidak suka bagaimana gadis pink itu selalu mengekori Alex seperti anak itik kalau dia melihatnya. Saat Amber ingin mengambil langkah pertama menuju meja minuman, sebuah teriakkan antusias membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"ALEX!"

Dengan tatapan horror dua pasang mata melihat Mia berlari dengan sebuket besar bunga krisan ditangan mungilnya. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Alex kali ini karena suatu hal tiba-tiba saja Mia jatuh tersungkur dan membuat buket bunga dalam pelukannya melambung kearah mereka berdua. Mewarisi refleks yang bagus dari ayahnya, Amber dengan sigap menangkap buket itu sebelum buket itu jatuh ke meja hidangan.

"Ouch Amber, aku hanya bisa bersimpati untukmu," ucap Alex prihatin sedang tatapannya mengarah pada buket bunga yang ada didekapannya.

Air mata mulai menupuk dipelupuk matanya, membuat iris ambernya terlihat lebih besar. Dengan cepat dia mulai berlari kearah orang tuanya dengan membawa buket bunga dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Alex berlari kembali pada tim bolanya, melupakan dahaga yang dia rasakan.

.

"Hm, pudingnya terlalu manis," komentar Athrun dengan kerut ringan didahinya tapi tetap saja membuka mulutnya ketika Cagalli menyuapinya dengan puding itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia hanya menikmati perhatian yang diberikan oleh istrinya itu tapi sepertinya Cagalli tidak memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya untuknya. Terbukti dari arah pandangnya yang fokus pada hal lain.

"Caga-"

"Ayah!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah beban menempel pada kaki kirinya dan ketika dia menunduk, Athrun bisa melihat pucuk kepala putrinya yang bersurai biru gelap seperti miliknya. Begitu putrinya mendongak, Athrun bisa melihat airmata yang terbendung dipelupuk matanya dan bibir yang mengerucut menahan tangis. Tatapan manisnya itu benar-benar membuatnya luluh walaupun dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena menganggap ekspresi menangis putrinya itu sungguh manis. _Ahh, mirip Cagalli_ pikirnya sambil terkikik geli dalam hati.

"Hei sayang, ada apa hm?" tanya Athrun tenang yang mulai mengangkat putrinya dalam pelukannya.

Tapi yang ditanyai hanya diam dan menyodorkan buket besar bunga krisan yang ada ditangan kirinya pada ayahnya.

"Ahh, bunga yang indah," ucap Athrun singkat yang mengalih pandangannya pada buket bunga yang dibawa putrinya. Dia ingat kalau buket itu adalah buket yang sama dengan yang dibuat oleh kumpulan gadis cilik disisi yang lain. Jadi dia sedikit penasaran bagaimana bunga itu ada ditangan putrinya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak membantu dalam membuat buket itu.

Tapi sebelum Athrun sempat bertanya, putrinya sudah memotongnya dengan kalimat yang tidak terduga.

"Ayah, ini pertanda buruk!" ucap Amber ambigu apalagi tampang memelasnya membuat Athrun tambah bingung.

"Ppfft,"

Mendengar suara tawa tertahan membuat Athrun melirik kearah istrinya yang kini membuang mukanya kearah lain dan berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan melahap sisa puding sebagai kedok.

Athrun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, dia yakin Cagalli pasti bercerita tentang pengalaman buruknya dengan buket bunga pada anak-anaknya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Cagalli masih anti dengan yang namanya bunga. Tapi disisi lainnya Athrun juga kagum bagaimana Cagalli bisa menyempatkan dirinya yang sibuk untuk mendongeng pada anak-anaknya sebelum tidur.

"Ayah!" rajuk Amber yang merasa terabaikan.

Athrun sudah bersiap mumbuka mulutnya untuk membenarkan presepsi anaknya pada bunga. Tapi lagi-lagi orang lain mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melemparnya kembali, Amber?" ucap Cagalli dengan seringai mencurigakan. "Mungkin jika kau mengenai orang lain-"

"Cagalli!" potong Athrun dengan sedikit berteriak. Dia cukup kaget dengan saran yang Cagalli berikan karena itu seperti menyarankan untuk melimpahkan penderitaan sendiri pada orang lain. Walaupun dia sendiri juga tidak yakin jika itu yang diimplikasikan oleh Cagalli.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kalau cara itu berhasil atau tidak," jelasnya lirih. Mungkin karena Cagalli merasa sedikit bersalah setelah melihat tatapan Athrun, dia jadi sadar makna ganda yang terkandung dalam ucapannya.

Amber mengabaikan debat kecil diatara kedua orang tuanya dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan saran ibunya, mungkin saja kan itu akan menghilangkan kesialan yang akan menimpanya.

"Hei! Oper padaku!"

Teriakan saudara membuatnya melemparkan pandangannya sesaat pada para anak laki-laki yang sibuk bermain bola sejak tadi. Lalu suara tangis Mia pada ayahnya, merebut perhatiannya selajutnya. Terlihat disana seorang laki-laki berambut orange menggendong Mia dan wanita berambut pink sedang sibuk menenangkan dan mengobati luka dilutut putrinya. _Dia sudah mendapatkan kesialannya sendiri_ , gumam Amber dalam hati.

Akhirnya tatapan matanya berlabuh pada _scene_ nenek-kakek dan adiknya yang genap berumur satu tahun hari ini. Adiknya terlihat sangat lucu dengan kostum singanya, tudung dikepala pirangnya masih terpasang rapi yang menampakkan dua telinga mencuat diatasnya lalu tambahan coretan kumis kucing dikedua pipinya dan dengan mata ambernya yang berbinar juga wajah polosnya yang tersenyum lebar ketika orang-orang disekelilingnya mulai bernyanyi untuknya. Tentu saja dia tidak bermaksud untuk melempar buket itu pada adiknya sendiri atau pada nenek dan kakeknya. Tapi pada salah satu anak yang juga ikut berkerumun dimeja adiknya berada, seorang bocah berambut hitam yang seumuran dengannya yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Anak itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang entah kenapa hobi mengajak ribut Amber disekolahnya.

Target sudah ditentukan, Amber pun melempar buket itu sekuat tenaga agar sampai ke tujuan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah bola ditendang oleh salah satu anak laki-laki dengan tujuan mengoper bolanya pada rekannya tapi berhubung tendangannya yang terlalu keras, membuat bola itu melambung tinggi keluar dari garis maya lapangan.

Kecepatan bola yang menyaingi kecepatan buket yang Amber lemparkan, membuatnya mengenai seorang anak yang menjadi sasaran Amber tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Bertepatan saat orang-orang sudah berhenti bernyanyi tapi masih bertepuk tangan menyemangati anak yang berulang tahun hari ini untuk memotong roti coklat bertingkat dengan bimbingan tangan neneknya. Dan…

BUK! THUD!

Si bola mengenai pantat anak laki-laki itu dan mengirimnya langsung ke dalam pelukan kue yang dari tadi sudah tidak sabar ingin dimakannya. Dan sebagai penutup sebuah buket bunga bertengger diatas kue yang kini sudah tumbang.

Orang-orang disekeliling meja tersebut yang terlalu syok dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa terdiam tapi sepertinya keheningan mereka mulai merambah ke seluruh tamu undangan. Anak laki-laki tidak lagi bermain bola karena ketiadaan bola lalu anak perempuan juga tidak bisa membuat buket lagi karena bunganya sudah mereka pangkas habis sedangkan para orang dewasa yang tadinya saling mengobrol mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada keributan yang baru saja terjadi sambil menahan tawa yang mulai agak bocor. Keheningan sesaat baru terpecah sepenuhnya ketika terdengar tangisan bayi yang cukup keras dari tempat kejadian perkara dan diiringi oleh tawa beberapa orang dewasa.

Cagalli dengan dorongan insting keibuannya mulai berlari menuju putra bungsunya yang sepertinya dalam mode rewel dan susah dijinakan. Sedangkan Amber hanya bisa menunduk bersalah ketika melihat wajah kecewa ayahnya, dia merasa ingin menututi jejak saudara kecilnya.

Pada akhirnya Athrun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

 _And the curse…eh bliss goes on_

.

…

FIN?

…

.

A.N :

Panjang? Hahaha… waktu mikir sih tidak begitu panjang tapi setelah diketik kok sampai 36 lembar (tanpa A.N), rasanya aku ada masalah dengan deskripsi yang berlebihan ; P

Thanks a bunch to all reader and to reviewer, now I understand why people like you inspire more authors to write. It's simply because you give us priceless treasure. Now I feel like a pirate… Sails all the way AsuCaga! hahaha see ya XD


End file.
